To Get There
by Mishi080
Summary: He has wanted her, and she has always refused him. What happens when he will not take 'no' as an answer anymore.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter One… The Mark

Sesshoumaru's blood rushed though his veins as he chased after the reluctant female. He, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, could not understand her. She irritated, intrigued surprised, questioned, fought, resisted, and refused him, time and time again. 'But not tonight,' he thought, 'tonight I will have her, screaming and panting my name over and over.'

He sped up his movements, loving the scent of her fear, mixed in with her normal scent and the scent of her heat cycle. Oh, how he loved that wondrous scent, and he would love it even more when his scent finally was embedded into her scent permanently. His arm reached out, grasping the female, pulling her roughly against his silk covered chest.

"Sesshoumaru, let me go!" the girl screamed out, "I have already told you, I can't, you can't, we can't."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He ignored her useless ramblings. Dipping down, he trailed wet kisses down her neck. Sesshoumaru ended his trail and settled his ministrations in between the junction of the neck and shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare, your not thinking right! Please, you don't want to do -THIS-," Kagome screamed out as she felt his fangs penetrate her skin.

Holding her steady, Sesshoumaru groaned. The taste of her blood exquisite, it was by far the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He couldn't get enough of it, it set his whole body afire. He sucked harder, pulling her life's blood from her wound, into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes bled red as he grasped her by the waist and ground his covered arousal against her covered core. 

Kagome moaned as she felt his manhood rub against her savagely, unconsciously she wrapped her legs around his waist. The feeling of -him- sent shivers through her entire being. Her body getting hotter, her mind fogging, and her will to resist him became fairly easy to ignore. She moaned out as he continued to grind against her. She could feel knots in her stomach tighten and she embraced the feeling.

Sesshoumaru growled as he noticed her submissive state. Moving one hand up he started to massage her breast, the peak hardening instantly. Kagome moan as he felt his hand upon her breast, 'Sesshoumaru,' she whimpered. As soon as the name exited her lips she realized what she had been doing. 

Immediately, she gasped and started to struggle against the hand that was on her waist. She tried to unwrap her legs but he refused to let them go. Moving with inhuman speed, Kagome winced as she felt the bark of a tree rub against her back.

Sesshoumaru growled in his disapproval at her disobedience. As punishment he dug his fangs deeper into his mark and he heard her hiss in pain. He then continued the seduction of the female. Sesshoumaru resumed to grind and rub against her as his now both free hands explored her body. His claws raked down her tummy, loving the way it quivered to his touch. 

His slightly red eyes turned crimson as she continued pushed and shoved at his chest. The beast within him was angry. The urge to strike her for her defiance of him was going to get the better of him. He clasped her hands above her head with one of his hands and tried to continue his exploration.

Kagome felt her hands get pinned above her and she panicked. She started to scream, she knew if he continued to do what he has been doing she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru released his mark and glared coldly at the woman. He gazed intensely into her eyes, he examined her closely and smiled at her. He detected the hidden lust in her eyes and dipped down. Then he gave a chaste kiss in her slightly parted lips. He released her hands and placed both of his hands on her hips. His chaste kiss became passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around. Sucking her tongue out of her mouth he nibbled on it slightly and then heard her moan. He yet again started to rub their lower regions together again. Her hands on his chest seized to push away, but started to rub him through his haori.

Kagome thoughts and defiance got fuzzy and felt she couldn't refuse him anymore, she just didn't have the will power to do it. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome open up to him and he consumed her. His mouth left hers and returned to his mark. The ritual had to be completed, well, the first part of it anyway. Sesshoumaru's lower half worked faster, creating a burning friction between both of them. Sesshoumaru licked away the blood that seeped out of his mark before sliding his fangs back into place. He sucked more blood out of her and his covered groin continued to go faster.

Kagome felt the tightening in her stomach again, it felt as if she were waiting for something. The tightening just kept building and building . She felt his sucking become harder and her mind started to feel light headed. The pleasurable pain of the friction became almost unbearable until suddenly, her lower half felt like it exploded. She screamed out, Sesshoumaru's name exited her lips. Wave after wave of ecstasy rushed through her veins leaving the wanting for more.

Sesshoumaru felt her release and he sucked harder, removing his fang for a second he sliced opened his bottom lip and allowed his blood to enter the mark, mixing itself into her blood stream, forever sealing herself as his. He watched as the wound close up, leaving a silvery scar in its place.

Sesshoumaru felt her go slack in his grasp and gazed into her passed out face. Atop her forehead, adorned the mark of the Western Lands, the crescent moon. The maroon stripes didn't appear on her cheeks though, reason being he still didn't fully mate her. That is for later, in the safety of the Western Lands palace, where the final part of the ritual will be completed. He needed to get to the Western Lands palace to finish his claim on the miko, the only place where it can be done. Gazing up at the waning moon, then back to Kagome, he let a smile grace his lips before heading towards his home.

[[[[[[[[ End Chapter [[[[[[[[[


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2... WTF

Sesshoumaru took long, spaced out steps as he headed for the Western Lands. With each step, Sesshoumaru growled out softly. He was in, what one would call pain. The pain was not from a wound though, it was from the incredibly tight and tension filled lower half of him. He groaned as he heard Kagome moan out in her sleep, the tension just wouldn't stop, and Kagome wasn't helping any, tossing and turning, as if she knew he was under pressure.

He gazed at her, and smiled. She looked so beautiful, her hair mussed, face slightly sweaty, lips parted, and a sort of satisfied look upon her face. He groaned as he tightened yet again. He had to stop doing that to himself, it just wasn't healthy. As the feeling passed, he took the chance and looked back at his bride. He started to notice the change in her already.

He took note of her newly pointed ears, the clawed hand that rested on her belly, and he bet if he opened her mouth, he would find two canines smiling at him. Sesshoumaru smiled as he thought about the ritual and how it was almost complete, all that needed to be done was the actual mating, and that will be upon the couple soon enough, or so that's what Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome shifted slightly again and caused Sesshoumaru to go into one of his dazes he had become so familiar with. Finally, Sesshoumaru decided to screw it, it just was to painful to walk at the moment, he called upon his floating cloud. The cloud materialized below him and he directed it towards the Western lands.

At this rate, it will only take around an hour to reach the Western lands Palace. He sighed and snuggled Kagome closer to him, oh, how he couldn't wait till he reached his palace, then his chambers, and finally his bed. Ah, the wondrous bed that will soon have two inhabitants sleeping in it, well, not sleeping at first. 

So deep in thought at how incredibly good sounding his bed seemed at the moment he did not take notice to a purifying arrow coming towards him at alarming speed. Snapping out of his thought, he jumped off the cloud right when the arrow came in contact with it, diminishing it to nothing. He landed on the forest floor with grace, then glared fire red eyes dangerously at the intruder who dare stall him and his woman from their mating night.

"What the hell do you think you were doing woman?" He spat out, not breaking eye contact.

"The woman you hold, I want her shards and her soul, release her and you will not be harmed!" The emotionless woman spoke scornfully.

"Woman, you dare order this Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Westernlands, to put his mate down so you can steal something that she rightfully owns as well as take away her soul, are you mad?" Sesshoumaru questioned, slightly confused, slightly amused, slightly offended, and greatly angered.

The woman had no emotion written on her face, "Release the female, she must die, she is of no concern of yours…" she spoke impassively then rose and eyebrow and smirked, "Hmmm, I know of you, you are Inuyasha's half brother. He speaks of you often, especially how weak you are. Tell me Sesshoumaru, how is it you have both of your arms, he spoke of how he, in his words, hacked it off? He also spoke of your hatred towards humans, place the human down, you are lowing your standards, you said you are the Lord of the Western lands, then act like it and discard the weak, the woman you have is human and weak, leave her and take off, her fate is of no concern of yours."

Sesshoumaru's anger level rose to extremely high levels, but he kept his calm demeanor and spoke with the perfected coolness he was known for, "You are wrong dead miko, if you did not notice, this woman is not human, but a inu demoness. Not only that, it would be in your best interest not to disrespect the Lady of the West, now take your leave before I change my mind on letting you go."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed into slits, "That is the miko Kagome, I am positive, and Kagome is human, now give me her shards, and hand her over." Kikyou spoke with authority as she strung up a bow and aimed it toward Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed then grinned, all this talking with the horribly smelling miko made his boner go down, at least to a walk able level. He would enjoy killing the putrid smelling miko, but what to do with Kagome, he couldn't jeopardize her safety now could he? Deciding that he could not put her down, he came up with a solution. Wrapping his extraordinarily long tail around her slender form, he held her behind him as he unsheathed Tenseiga from its scabbard.

"Miko, you have taken your last stolen breath, prepare to die." Sesshoumaru spat icily.

Kikyou shot her arrow, obviously misjudging Sesshoumaru's power and skill. He dodged it gracefully, Kagome in tow, and materialized behind the undead miko. He heard her slight intake of breath as he pressed his sword against the back of her neck, "die!" Sesshoumaru said as he pushed the katana forward, successfully impaling the long blade through the females neck. Smirking in pleasure and fascination, he watched amusedly as the miko turned into a pile of dust and bones.

Eyes widening, Sesshoumaru watched as white spheres floated around him, almost like they were thanking him, then floated away. All but one. He watched as one lone sphere stayed close beside him before floated behind him and enter his mate. He heard her sigh and could only guess it was something good that entered his mate. Not caring about the dead mikos remains he started to walk towards the Western Lands, he assumed he could make a large amount of ground now that his arousal was down. He could only hope that Kagome took his side and kept her sighs and moans to herself.

Releasing Kagome from his tail, he cradled her sleeping form in his arms. Loving the feeling, he sped up his movements, in hopes of being able to feel more once he got to his palace. This time, he calculated that it would be around, yet, another hour before he reached his home. Sighing in his impatientness, he tried to think of something else besides how long it feels like its taking him to reach his destination.

Thinking of only one thing, he thought about his lovely miko demon. He inhaled deeply and allowed her sweet scent to engulf him and he relished in the feeling. Her scent, so strong, so powerful, so sweet, everything about her scent defined who she was as a person. He purred out his pleasure, tonight will be a night to remember.

Thinking back at the time when he marked her, how reluctant she had been, then how willing, and then when he marked her, how she screamed out his name in pleasure as she came… Sesshoumaru growled out, he did it again, his throbbing arousal was back now, full blown. Sighing again, he thought back to the previous encounter he just had with that idiotic dead miko, how she ordered him around, then tried to kill his mate, and most importantly, how horrible she smelt, nothing like his woman, Kami, the woman smelt bad.

Getting lost in his thoughts as he walked stiffly towards his home, Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the fast approaching aura. A tremendous breeze of wind caught his attention, knocking him out of his thoughts. Growling slightly, he took in the form of a very pissed off looking wolf demon.

"What the hell are you doing with my woman, release her now!" the demon growled out possessively.

Sesshoumaru just blinked at him for a moment, 'What The Fuck?' He asked himself. He concluded that the gods must hate him.

[[[[End of Chapter 2[[[[

Next chapter will be up in a day or so… revising and such…

Visit and add me on myspace:D … I'd really like it… if you don't mind… :P


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3... Angered Wolf Prince

Seething in his anger, the wolf prince known as Kouga glared at the seemingly perfect inu demon before him. His eyes roamed over the white clad body, then to the cold face, until his almost sinful beautiful blue eyes took in the figure of his woman. He felt himself become aroused but immediately stomped it down, it was not the time for such feelings. He needed to know why his mate-to-be was rested in the arms of his rival's brother's arms. More importantly, he needed to know why his woman was drenched in the scent of the inu, why she smelt aroused, and why she had the slight scent of blood radiating off of her. But first things first, he had to get the smelly demon away from her.

"Hey, are you deaf? Release my mate and leave." Kouga demanded. He waited and saw no reaction. Losing his patience, he screamed at the man, "Yo, you baka youkai, place my woman down!"

Staring in disbelief, Sesshoumaru growled out at the now approaching wolf. "If you value your pathetic life, you will move no further."

Kouga stopped and smirked slightly, "Ah, the statue speaks. Now that I have got your attention, I demand you put my mate down."

Nothing showed on the outside of him, but on the inside Sesshoumaru was going insane. Was there some other world force trying to block him from reaching his home. Did the gods not agree on him being able to mate the woman nestled in his arms?

His eyes that were occupied by the wolf took a turn downward and gazed at his bride. Looking her over, he sighed. He didn't care if the gods forbade his decision, they could throw everything they had at him. He would overcome and he will make Kagome, the extraordinary Shikon miko, his mate tonight.

His eyes returned to the youkai in front of him and recalled what he had said. His throat started to rumble in his displeasure. Could what he had said have been true? Was his mate-to-be already taken by this wolf? It couldn't be, she was still pure and unmarked, well, as of before he himself marked her. 'No it couldn't be… but is that why Kagome always refused me? Was she in love with the demon specimen before me?' Sesshoumaru said no, but deep down, he had his doubts.

This time, he growled out loudly, letting his rival know not to make any more moves towards him.

Glaring at the man, Sesshoumaru thought, 'No matter, she is already mine, and nobody, especially some puny wolf will make it otherwise.'

Snarling in dissatisfaction, Kouga commanded, "Inu demon, this is your last chance, I, prince Kouga of the wolf tribe order you to release my mate and leave my lands!" Standing proud, he waited for him to release his chosen, only to find that he still refused. "Did you not hear me, I said give me my mate and leave my lands, this is your final warning."

"I heard you, but I refuse. This Sesshoumaru of Western Lands will not release his -mate- to you." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kouga's eyes widened minutely. 'Could it be? Could it be thee Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West? It has to be, what other person could it be.' 

Realization dawned upon the infatuated wolf demon. Feeling a heavy load come upon him, he chocked on his words and stood in shock. A few seconds pasted and his heart-broken eyes locked on Kagome's sleeping figure. His Kagome, his supposedly mate-to-be, his love, his life, his everything. His heart clenched.

No, not Kagome, she would not and will not be taken from him. She was all he lived for, all he worked for, everything about him revolved around her and their future together. She was suppose to become his mate, to bear his pups, and take on the duty as the dominate female in his tribe. That is how everything was suppose to work out… wasn't it? Yes, of course it was. Kouga's eyes glazed over in blinding rage. She was his, not anyone else's but his. Not even the mighty Taiyoukai of the West would make it otherwise. Howling out all his fury, Kouga dashed toward Sesshoumaru and the still peacefully sleeping Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched as the angered demon raced toward him and sighed. How could it be possible that he had to deal with this on the night of his mating. By the time his got to his house, he would be to exhausted to mate Kagome.

Letting his mind drift for a second, he thought, 'No, I could always get Kagome to ride me…' Shaking his head, he pushed the dirty thoughts of his mind and Kagome to the back of his mind.

Jumping high into the black sky, Sesshoumaru dodged Kouga's first attempt to strike him. Thinking of his options, Sesshoumaru analyzed his position. He couldn't kill the wolf, no matter how stupid the prince was, he was a still a prince, and being a prince, killing him would cause a huge uprising. And if he was to mate Kagome, he didn't want to start out their relationship with a conflict in his lands. If there was a dispute within his lands, he could not allow his newly claimed mate be exposed to such danger. Obviously, he couldn't allow the wolf to take his mate, so what was his other options. Thinking of only one, Sesshoumaru put his plan into action. Landing on the ground silently, he scanned the area, searching for the undercover wolf. Seeing a slight movement, Sesshoumaru waited for the youkai to strike. He didn't have to wait long, Kouga sprung out of his hiding spot and tried to claw out Sesshoumaru neck. Sesshoumaru barely moved out of the way before the deadly talons touched his exposed neck.

As Kouga started to retreat, Sesshoumaru, gently pushed Kagome into the air, allowing one of his arms to be free for a brief moment. In that brief moment of freedom, Sesshoumaru reared his arm back and slammed his fist into the unsuspecting demons face, sending him flying across the clearing, taking down a few trees in the process. Positioning the resting Kagome comfortably in his arms, Sesshoumaru noticed Kouga finally came to a halt.

Seeing the wolf prince not moving, Sesshoumaru strolled over to where the demon was settled. Glaring coldly at him, Sesshoumaru assessed the damage of his blow to the wolfs head. It didn't seem to serious, he was merely knocked out and should awaken in a few hours. Releasing his gaze on the passed out wolf, Sesshoumaru, yet again, started to head towards the Western Lands palace.

[[[[[[[[End Chapter[[[[[[[


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awoken

A low rumbling sound came from deep within the chest of Sesshoumaru. Trying to keep the unconscious girl in his arms asleep, Sesshoumaru's inner beast let loose the soothing sound. Spacing out his steps and speeding up his movements even more, Sesshoumaru glared at the path ahead of him, he was getting very impatient. With all the interruptions and the intoxicating scent of Kagome was taking its toll on him. All he could do as he walked up the unmarked path was pray that no more problem arose and he made it to his home very soon.

* * *

A clawed hand roamed over a petite body, causing the owner of the body to shudder. The red eyes of the male danced with sick pleasure as the little miko under him begged and pleaded to be fucked hard and fast. Wanting to draw out her suffering as long as he could, he trailed his nails up her thighs, then periodically grazed her sacred area before traveling up her stomach until his pale hands rested upon her perfectly rounded breasts. Giving the mounds a firm squeeze, Naraku chuckled as he listened to his enemy's bitch moan out. Doing it again, he heard her give a squeak and arch against him. 

Moving down her body, licking his way down between the valley of her breasts and then to middle of her stomach, until his tongue parted her lower folds and tasted her sweet womanly juices she had produced for him alone. Finding the taste irresistible, he licked harder, slurping all that he could from the never ending fountain of fluid. Nibbling on the little nub of flesh that poked out at him, Naraku brought out a high pitched squeak from the panting woman. Moans and groans of delight echoed off the walls of his room as the girl shuddered in her first release of the night.

Glaring down at the sweat drenched, limp woman, Naraku growled at her. Her eyes snapping up, she caught his dark, lust filled gaze and gave a naughty smile. Spreading her legs wide, she begged for him to take her fully.

Kneeling in front of his soon to be bitch, he spread her legs wider to accommodate the width of his body, and slowly pushed his way in. Naraku heard her hiss when he came in contact with her virgin barrier and smirked when he thrusted in hard and heard her scream out in pain. His nostrils flared when the scent of her blood reached them. Closing his eyes, he savored the wondrous scent of it.

Pulling out slightly, he heard her moan. Not knowing if it was from pain or pleasure, and really not caring, Naraku pulled out more until it was just the tip in. Smirking down at the dazed female under him, he slammed back into her tight sheath. Hearing her moan out again, Naraku was sure it was in pleasure and growled out his pleasure of how tight she felt around him.

Being a person that was known for never giving pleasure too long, Naraku sped up his movements till it was painful to the miko he was fucking. Hearing her scream out in pain and pleasure brought Naraku nearer to his completion. Pulling her hips up higher to meet his thrusts, his hanyou claws dug into the soft pale flesh it was holding.

Leaning over her body, Naraku licked the tear stains on her face. Kissing his way down to her neck, he bite into it slightly but still rather hard, drawing little droplets of blood he lapped up greedily. The lower half of him working fiercely, slamming into her over and over. Moving down lower, he grasped a hold of one of the bouncing breast, pinching the pink nipple sending the miko into oblivion with a wild scream.

Naraku felt his climax on the verge of detonation. Thrusting a few times more, his body shook under the strain. Just as his dick was about to explode and his mouth dove in to mark the female, Naraku's body and mind suddenly jerked and he watched as his surroundings fade.

Naraku's eyes shot open and he sat up stiffly. Looking down at his naked chest, he took note of the sweat that seemed to drip down him and the very noticeable erection he had. Recalling everything in his dream he growled out. This had been going on way too long. Gazing around his chamber with a critical eye, he spotted what he wanted. Getting up, he put on his usual attire and stuffed a special something in the secret pocket of his pelt.

Exiting his hidden castle silently, he took off toward the barely noticeable scent of the miko he desired. Smiling slightly, he purred in his pleasure as the scent got more powerful as he closed in. He sensed a certain demonic aura with her but putting it in the back of his mind, thinking it was Inuyasha, he rushed towards her relentlessly.

* * *

Kagome snuggled into the softness that seemed to be wrapped around her body. 'Mmmmmmm… my bed feels so nice…' She thought, and started to fall back asleep when realized something. Since when did her bed move, or, when did she get a fur comforter, and most importantly, when did her bed make a rumbling sound as if growling at her? 

Coming up with probably not the best conclusions… Kagome yet again attempted to fall back asleep. Telling herself that her mother probably bought her a vibrating bed that had a fur comforter and it was the bed that was making the unusual sounds.

Kagome shifted slightly, then started thinking about her so called theory some more, further getting her out of sleep mode. Why would her mother buy a vibrating bed for her when she is not even there most of the time? And what good would it be if the bed made that kind of sound when people are trying to sleep in it?

Thinking of no other solution, Kagome sighed inwardly, she decided it was just time to wake up. Opening one of her eyes slightly, she decided that she didn't like the feeling so she closed it immediately after. A couple of seconds later she opened the other one, same result as the first and closed that one. Sighing inwardly, Kagome, for the third time, attempted to open up her eyes and wake up fully. Opening both of her eyes this time, she squinted slightly, her pupils now focusing, her brow scrunched together as her eyes dawned on the object she had been lying on… or rather, the person who had been carrying her.

Her eyes widening in complete shock and fear, she jerked rather forcefully, successfully falling out of the unsuspecting demons arms, landing on her back with a thud. Moaning out in pain from her sore back, she quickly recovered and did a weird semi roll getting further away from the demon. Standing up on wobbly legs, she tried to get her head straight.

She tried to remember what was the last thing she did, and how the hell did it lead up to her getting into the dangerously sexy demon specimen's arms that stood before her. She remembered getting into an argument with Inuyasha over him allowing Kikyou to join the group, her running into the forest, then taking a nice bath, her walking back… that's all that happened, right? Suddenly, a flash of memory caused her gasp. Running… running away from what though? Long silver hair and demanding golden eyes flickered in her memory.

Gazing at the demon lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome's confused eyes turned fiery with unheard of anger. No, Kagome wasn't confused anymore; she remembered exactly what he had done… and what she had given into. But as soon as the anger in her eyes appeared, it was gone. In its place it was filled with a type of sorrow.

Sesshoumaru watched as the different emotions passed across his mate's face, and as soon as sadden expression came about, his instincts kicked in. Moving toward the distressed female, he pulled her into a tight embrace, slowly he rocked her ,and then purred softly as if telling her that there was nothing to be worried about.

His eyes that very rarely were caring held some sort of care but it didn't last long, the twin orbs turned angry as his future mate pushed away and started to yell obscenities at him. Grasping her flailing writs, he pulled her back to him. His livid eyes cooling due to the forlorn brown eyes gazing into his.

"Why Sesshoumaru, why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to do it…", Kagome pleaded, Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "God damn it Sesshoumaru, tell me why! I have told you many times why we can't be together… you at least owe me a damn explanation."

Kagome awaited an answer but still got nothing from the stoic lord. Letting her anger get the best of her again she let out an outcry, "Answer me damn it! Why me, of all the women, human and demon alike, why does it have to be me? You know it cant work out… I'm a human, you're a demon, I'm not royalty, your fucking Lord of the Western Lands! I'm from the future, your just supposed to be a myth to me, I'm a miko, the supreme enemy of all youkai -and- I travel with your so called hated half-brother not to mention I have the duties of the Shikon on my hands. You have to travel around protecting your lands, if anything were to happen between us, you would be putting your territory in jeopardy. I don't want that to happen… we have nothing in common Sesshoumaru, we are not compatible. We just can't let anything go on between us."

Sesshoumaru listened to all of her reasons but being obstinate as he was, he didn't care. It didn't matter if she was human… 'was' being the key word. 'Hmmm… she still thinks she is a human… this could be a problem…' He thought absently until going on to another one of her so called logic of why she couldn't be mated him. Even if she wasn't royalty, he could mate whomever he wanted because he was the 'fucking' Lord of the Westernlands. 'There is that slight problem with her being from the future and all, what would happen if she ever got stuck in her own time… could I wait that long?' … Of course he could, if he was anything, he was the master at being patient… except when it came to this girl and mating her on this night obviously. Moving on to the next reason, he thought about her being a miko.

'With her being a miko and all makes it all the better. The Shikon needs a strong miko to protect it and it chose Kagome so obviously she is very strong. So strong that she healed what no miko could do before; restore the missing limb her hanyou friend hacked off.' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the memory, 'I need a strong mate… she is the most intelligent woman I have ever encountered, both demon and human alike. She should see why she should and will be my mate. Mating with her would not put my lands at risk, it would more than likely strengthen them. Who would dare attack the Westernlands with the most powerful Miko and Demon Lord working together to protect it? Why cant she see? I am her only match… no one else can truly be right for her besides me.' Sesshoumaru's mind questioned itself over and over but got no real answer.

Kagome watched as absolutely nothing pass over Sesshoumaru's face giving her nothing to guess what he was thinking, and that made her even more mad. What the hell was wrong with him?! Pushing away from his incredibly well toned body imprisoned by silk, Kagome sought away to escape from him. Escape away from everything so she could just think.

Surprisingly, he let her and she stood a few feet away from him. Taking in a deep breath… then exhaling it, caused Kagome to relax to a semi-comfortable level. Glancing upward, Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru still didn't make a move from where she had left him, he seeming to be deep in thought. The irritation from before was still in her mind and Kagome turned around, fully intended on leaving the demon lord behind her. Taking one step, then another, and another, Kagome was getting more confident that what she had said to him had finally gotten through his skull and now he was going to leave her alone indefinitely. Kagome stopped for a brief second, the thought of Sesshoumaru leaving her alone distressed her a bit. Brushing the feeling off, Kagome continued walking, having no idea where she was though she didn't care at the moment.

Kagome gasped as she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder. She felt herself get pulled into the well built chest she had just previously escaped from. A soothing vibration came from the chest and Kagome felt her hair being moved to the side. Her eyes widened minutely as she felt a hot wet tongue slip over a very sensitive part on her neck. Something clicked in her mind, whispering to her that that spot where Sesshoumaru was licking had some importance to it. Diving into her mind, Kagome tried to sift through her memories for an explanation on spot where Sesshoumaru was licking. Then it came to her, the bite mark, it had to do with the claiming of a mate, like marriage, in youkai terms. Recalling what Kaede told her about youkai mating, it was like she was married to Sesshoumaru. 'Dear lord! What have I gotten myself into?!'

Sesshoumaru growled out softly. Sensing her anxiety, his inner youkai worked itself into a frenzy. Wanting to soothe her, he tried calmed her in the only way he knew of. Running his tongue over his mark, purring softly, he smirked as she settled down a bit. Seeing how she was partially at ease, he decided to take his ministrations a step further. Running his hands down her back, then up to her shoulders then down her arms, pleased to find that goose bumps appeared on her skin.

Kagome felt his hands rub over her body and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her go weak at the knees. It was when he cup one of her breast when she felt herself go into a daze. Moaning out, Kagome arched against the hand that was currently kneading the mound of flesh that pushed against her sailor-looking shirt.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the reaction from his mate, the constant rumbling sound that was coming from his chest got louder as he licked and nipped at his mark. His eyes turned crimson for a moment, and in that moment he sunk his fangs into his mark, pushing aside the silvery scar that was there, and red hot blood poured into his mouth. The taste of her blood, as it had done before, set his body aflame with need. Grinding his hips into her backside, Sesshoumaru groaned. Releasing his fangs from his mark, Sesshoumaru kept his lips over the injury and drank all she gave him.

Kagome's foggy mind snapped to attention at what she was doing. It was what happened before. No, she couldn't let it happen again, no matter how much she wanted him, she couldn't let it happen. She meant everything she had said before… they couldn't be together, he needed a real woman. Not someone like her, a stupid, annoying human miko.

Pulling away from him, she turned around and gave him the biggest glare she could conjure up. Her eyes examined him, he was quite frightening. His pinkening eyes, elongated fangs, and her blood dripping out of his mouth gave him a very intimidating look.

Bringing her courage up, she yelled, "You, uh, you better stay away from me!"

Sesshoumaru licked the remaining blood off of his lips and raised an eyebrow at her, "Pardon?"

"You heard me, I said… I said stay away from me!"

"No." Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

Kagome eyed him weirdly, "What?! I said stay away! You better listen! I said it before, I can't be with you! We can't be together! And you know why!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, completely ignoring her demand, "Kagome it's time we set off, we have to make it to my castle soon so I can mate you in comfort and not on the forest floor like an animal. Now, lets be off." Sesshoumaru held out his hand towards her.

Kagome gaped at him, "I am not going with you, I want to go home, is there something wrong with your head or something cause your acting like a lunatic!"

"It would be in your best interest not to insult me Kagome, I know exactly what I am doing. You do not need to question me in anything I do. Now, lets go, the night is still fairly young, but it will not stay that way forever, if you do not come with me willingly, I shall be forced to carry you." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

Kagome's anger bubbled over, pointing a finger in his direction, she yelled, "Listen here buster, I don't wanna go with you , I wanna go home!" Half expecting to get her head ripped off, Kagome waited for a response. Still glaring at him, here eyes traveled over his body, then to his stone cold face, his long silver hair, the markings on his face, then going over a little she noticed the trees behind him, the crescent moon in the sky and then to her clawed finger pointed at him… What?! Clawed finger? Looking down at her fingers, she noticed there were no more dull human nail but long sharp claws, 'WHAT THE HELL?!!!!'

"Ah, so you have noticed one part of your transformation at last." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What the hell is going on, what happened to my nails?!" Kagome sputtered.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, "It is part of your transformation, you are becoming a demon Kagome."

"What… uh, huh?"

"You are becoming a demon Kagome, this is only part of your transformation, if you could see, you bear the mark of the Western Lands on your forehead, and if you still haven't noticed, you have fangs." Sesshoumaru had to hold in a chuckle at her confused expression. Yes, she was very entertaining.

"What, fangs?…," Bringing one hand up, she took a finger and brushed the part where a fang should be if she were a demon. Shockingly enough, she came in contact with a sharp point cutting her finger. 'Why didn't I notice that earlier!? Ugh, why did this have to happen to me? Nothing else could go wrong tonight.'

Looking up toward Sesshoumaru, Kagome cringed slightly. Decided she couldn't look at him at the moment and turned her body to the side. Suddenly she screamed out in terror.

Sesshoumaru watched as she came to terms of her transformation and for some reason, it amused him, all the facial expressions she made were very humorous. He watched as she turned towards him, looked at him for a moment, then looked away. He stepped toward her, then froze in his movements at her high pitched scream. Suddenly, he watched as a flash of black zip through and Kagome was gone. Confusion settled in until he got a good whiff of the wind. His eyes turning deep crimson, hairs prickled on his skin and he howled into the night sky.

Next thing he knew was that he was fully transformed, rushing through the forest, chasing after his stolen mate. The only thing going though his raging mind was, 'KILL!'

[[[[[[[[[[[ END CHAPTER [[[[[[[[[[[


	5. Chapter 5

-1  
Chapter 5: Remarking

Woodland creatures scurried away as a huge beast trampled its way through the forest. Gigantic paws compacted the ground with each massive step they took. A constant growl echoed throughout the land as the transformed inu demon expressed his pent up fury. Taking short erratic breaths, the possessive demon incoherently thought of the many different ways of how to torture and kill the male that dare take his mate away. But first things first, he had to get his bitch back. He sensed he was closing in on Kagome, his mark giving him her position. He calmed a bit as he inhaled the marvelous scent of his chosen.

* * *

_SLAP _

"Ahhh… let me GO!" The panic-stricken miko screamed.

"Feeble human… do not dare strike me again." Naraku's ruby eyes flashed as he continued to sprint through the forestry. Kagome rose her hand again and let if fly through the air. Before the small hand reached its destination, a much lager hand caught it in midair.

"Wench, do not test me… I may want you but do not think I won't kill you for your insolence!"

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled, as she pulled her hand away, rearing it back, and slapping him across the face. Everything stood still for a moment. Realization hit Kagome as she stared Naraku dead in the face. Naraku's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Kagome gasped for breath as she felt her lungs become deprived of air. Pinned against a tree, Kagome clawed at the hand griped on her neck.

"Bitch, I have no time for this!" Naraku growled out before glancing behind him. " Your would-be mate is closing in…" Turning back to her struggling form, Naraku lowered her to the ground and loosened his grip a bit. Pushing flush against her, he smirked wickedly.

Kagome 'eeped' as Naraku pushed himself right up on her. She shivered in disgust as she felt him nuzzle her neck then blow in her ear. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this…" Naraku licked down her neck and started to kiss her shoulder

"Mmmm… miko… you taste divine." Naraku smiled against her skin, nuzzling the soft skin that he exposed until he brushed against something a bit rough. Pulling back a bit, Naraku focused his eyes on two small puncture marks. A scowl started to mar his facial features. He glared at the marking in repulsion and hatred before he got an idea. A smirk began to form and he started to chuckle.

Kagome heard his chuckle and began to panic. She started to punch at his back and attempted to kick her way out of this predicament. She even went as far to pulling his hair but through all, Naraku still snickered to himself and stood fast. She couldn't and didn't want to imagine what he was laughing at but soon got her answer... A scream ripped out through her throat and she tried to jerk away.

Naraku groaned in bliss as he roughly bit into her flesh, reopening the wound that Sesshoumaru had placed on her only hours before. He wished he could have stayed there forever, tasting the blood of the miko but he could sense that Sesshoumaru was closing in too fast on them. He pulled back, looking over his mark. She was his and not even the great Sesshoumaru will ever be able to change it.

Now that his mark was placed over Sesshoumaru's, Sesshoumaru had no claim on the miko. Normally, another male could not be able to replace a mark if the female was already taken. The only thing was, Sesshoumaru didn't get to consummate the last part of the claiming ritual. The actual mating itself was what was left undone. 'I will not make the same mistake, by the sun rise, the miko will have already been mated to properly.'

Smirking into the distance, Naraku cuddled the exhausted Kagome and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Halting in his movements, Sesshoumaru stood still in a clearing. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He felt his bond he had on Kagome slip away from him. He could feel the rage swell up inside of him to the brink of exploding. 'NARAKU! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! How dare he steal my mate and then claim her has his! He will pay!' Arching his back, Sesshoumaru howled out his frustration, pain, and revenge into the night sky. 'Revenge shall be mine…'

Racing in the last direction he sensed Kagome, Sesshoumaru sped up his movements to his max and then some. He had never felt the speed he was now going. Everything in his body seemed to be on fire. His muscles burned in overuse but also in under use. He needed to move faster. He needed to get to her. He would not lose her, after all he did to keep her. No fucking way would he lose her to a coward like Naraku. The feeling and need to protect his would be mate consumed his being. Tingling sensations flooded Sesshoumaru's body and in that instant he felt himself being lost in the feeling.

Blinding. His eyes were blinded by a light of which he could not tell the source of. Sesshoumaru felt as if he were being lifted off the ground. Panic began to rise in him. He had not time to be lost in an unknown light. He needed to get to his mate. Sesshoumaru started to struggle against the mysterious restraint that was held on him.

A sudden surge of energy stopped all attempts of getting away. Collapsing to the ground, Sesshoumaru laid there for a moment, not understanding what just happened. Standing up on two legs, he looked at his hands. What was going on? Wasn't he just in his true form? Wasn't he just about to…

_Sniff_

_Sniff sniff_

Ceasing all thoughts, Sesshoumaru concentrated all brain power on the scent he was receiving. Jerking his head toward the east, he smirked. He could sense her. He could feel her! Wasting no time thinking about that just happened or what will happen, he dashed eastward towards Kagome.

End Chapter

* * *

Ok... Which would you want to have more... dialouge or action? Hmmm... Just a question... :[ 


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Kagome felt something well up inside her. It hurt but not in a painful way, more like in a longing sense. Every hair began to stand on end and Kagome exhaustedly began to worry what the hell was going on now. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes, 'It feels like my soul is trying to leave me…' Kagome gasped in pain. Her eyes began to blur and then all Kagome could see was white.

Naraku hissed as he noticed the individual he was cradling began to purify his arms. Jerking away, he observed that the miko did not fall to the ground, but rather hover in mid-air.

A blinding light seemed to consume her entire being and she could have sworn she felt as if she were floating. 'Am I dead?' Kagome questioned. Remembering her predicament, 'Please tell me I'm dead,' she thought sarcastically. A scream ripped through her throat as something was taken away from her and she suddenly felt empty. She sighed in pleasure, for then a foreign essence that seemed so familiar replace it and began to warm her core.

Then, as soon as it came, it was gone and Kagome came crashing to Earth. She yelped in pain and stared up as her eyes began to focus. A crimson eyed Naraku met her gaze and she gasped for breath as she was lifted into the air by her neck.

"Bitch! How dare you attempt to purify me, after all I did for you, after all I offered!" Naraku spat, his entire being livid.

'After all he offered?!' Kagome clutched his wrist, trying to gasp in a much needed breath of air, 'HA! Maybe I should just let him strangle me, best offer he's given me so far.' For the exception of being strangled, Kagome thought her situation at the moment was quite funny and she would have laughed.

Naraku noticed the humor, not fear, in her eyes and became more enraged. Throwing her across down, he screeched out an inhuman howl. "Wench, after I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never born." Naraku vowed before picking up her small form and throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

Silver furred ears twitched at the sound of a howl. Golden eyes flickered for a moment before he stood up.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" A concerned Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's entire form went rigid, "I don't think Kagome went home anymore Miroku, this is bad… really bad…" Turning his head towards the west, Inuyasha sniffed. "Everyone UP!" He commanded his two sleeping comrades.

A quick reflexed Sango stood at attention in the matter of mere seconds, "Inuyasha… what's going on? Demon? Naraku?" She spoke cautiously quick.

"No Sango," he didn't turn to face her, "Kagome is in trouble."

"Inu--Ya---ShA!" Shippo slowly sat up, "WhhhaaT?!" He said with a yawn.

A look of shock graced Sango's features, "What do you mean, you said she went home… what trouble?"

Green eyes gazed up at the backside of the red clad hanyou, "What are you guys talking about?"

"She didn't go home, I don't think so anymore…" He stated, completely ignoring the small kitsune, before he began to sniff again.

Sango's mouth opened to demand what was going on but Miroku beat her to it. "Inuyasha, what's happened to lady Kagome?"

Turning back towards Miroku, "Did you hear it? The howl, Miroku, the howl?!" Inuyasha's faced turned apprehensive.

Miroku raised and eyebrow, "Yes, Inuyasha… I heard it. But what does that have to do with lady Kagome?"

"That was Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated plainly.

Sango's eye twitched. 'What was Inuyasha talking about? Kagome was suppose to be at home, especially after the fight he and her just had earlier. Where does Sesshoumaru of all people come in to this?' Sango was genuinely confused.

"Sesshoumaru made the howl, the howl of a lost mate--" Inuyasha started.

"… and what your trying to say is… Kagome is his lost mate?" Miroku inquired.

It was silence before Shippo burst out laughing. "Wahahaahahaa, Kagome… HA Sesshahaoumaruhahaha… mates? Haaahahahaha…" Shippo giggled uncontrollably while rolling on the floor until Inuyasha spoke again.

"I'm not sure… but we need to go." Inuyasha turned back and faced the west.

Shippo crossed his arms, ".. but Inuyasha?!"

"Now!" he demanded. Without another word, the Inu-clan was headed westbound with Inuyasha leading the pack praying that his hunch was incorrect.

* * *

I know this is probably not what you were expecting but hey... it works... Right now Im having touble cause I know where I want the story to go... just have to connect the peices correctly to get them there... _sigh_

Laters,

:D


End file.
